Some telecommunication service providers may require their subscribers to use different dialing formats. Possible domestic dialing formats in the United States (US) can include an eleven digit dialing format, a ten digit dialing format, and a seven digit dialing format. In other parts of the world, telecommunication service providers can similarly require their subscribers to use a variety of dialing formats. As networks evolve throughout the world service providers may further vary communication identifier formats.